Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
For her white wolf form who also competes as Mikoto, see her white wolf's page for more info née . is younger sister of Christopher Tearson and also the younger daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson. Appearance Mikoto Maria is a youthful, but a young woman. She consists of having black. waist-length hair it most likely she has a similar appearance of her mother, but for Mikoto Maria's appearance is a very semi-tall, yet a slender woman with semi long hair with a blue hairband, with dark brown eyes Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she got older she offend wears a opened white kimono with silver snowflakes on it with a teal and black top and with a black ribbon on the back with a pair of short jeans along with a pair of sandeles with white tabi underneath with turquoise strings Personality She was a calm and was a kind mother type and always cheerful even she was always helpful yet always remain quiet. She also gave her family a hint about his father. She seemed to watch over her family. however when she was a teenager. she was very scared at times she use to be a fried of spirits. however She was a friendly mother-type of person to those who needed help. seeing her happiness in the family. she also dose display a little bit of anger of others. while she try to be protected to her children. she even had a strong will and gentle heart like her older brother Character Relationships *The Mother of Rena and The Twins too *The One-time lover to Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Was Killed by Sharona De Vil Rhodes but later relived by her mother with cryostasis(cold sleep) *The Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *The Younger sister to Christopher Tearson Abilities and Powers *'Healing': She learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from her mother Though she originally learned healing. at a young age. she had ways to protect her family from healing them,even for Mikoto has become the most knowledgeable on health of her family.She is known to be highly proficient in conventional of healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough to heal anyone else Weapon :See More: Tearson Bow (Borken in half) History Early Past and Early Childhood was the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along the way. Adulthood She is the daughter of Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Nayru. Mikoto normally as her cheerful self but she later on meets Renton at a trainyard and asks him to read to her a story. Apparently because she can see three spirits. Standing there crying she reveals that she and Renton can see ghosts. But somehow she ended up inviting Renton back to her home. After revealing her home making Renton half shocked. she invited him in for coffee. It was love at first sight for those two. however since she was Vincent and Ayeka Naryu's younger child and the younger sister of her older brother. and this made her marring into the thurwolf family of Renton's. The Birth Of Rena She would soon eventually later become pregnant, but her mother foresaw that the little girl's future and it was decided the child would have to be watch over right after it's birth. later she was carrying a lone daughter. although after she give birth. she named her Rena Scheris. while she was able to let her mother rise her and train her as-well. after she left her family household, and she later stay over the night with Renton Michael Thurwolf I doing that time The Birth Of The Twins She would soon eventually later become pregnant yet again, but her mother foresaw again that the boy and girl's future and it was decided the children would have to be watch over right after it's birth. it was later that day she was carrying identical twins and there would be no way of seeing them apart. although They would have to watch over them both. after she give birth. she named the twins Michael after her husband and then Michelle. she was able to raise both of the twins by with Renton. after she left her family household, and lived with Renton Michael Thurwolf I Meeting with Sharona during the month has gone by. she has been shown with her children grown up as preteen kids. as she is later comforting Sharona De Vil Rhodes along with a brainwashed Ellie Elwood. sharona wanted the twin Amulets for herself but she refused to give the amulets to her but later she was killed by sharona in cold blooded. while Renton Michael Thurwolf I was cowardly gone for the past years and left the family for unknown reasons. later after dusk. her twin son came home from kendō class while her twin daughter was doing things outside and soon they saw their mother scared and saw her on the floor heavily critically wounded. but out of nowhere. her mother reminded them it sharona de vil rhodes, who killed her. in the stare she was in. she was later rushed to her mother's place with the help of her mother's assistants who put her under cryostasis (cold sleep) to heal her injury's giving by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, later on her children were later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear(a friend of hers)soon after that Present Time Etymology her name meaning of Mikoto's name, comes from "Miko"(Crimson truth) and "Koto"(Harp). Character Trivia *she is the only person to allow her spirit to shape shift into a white wolf References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member